Conventionally, a bathroom rack has one or more locking holes on the rack structure to receive the screws, which can be drilled into the wall to secure the rack. When in use, toiletries are placed and organized on the rack.
However, the screws can be seen with the bathroom rack, which reduces the aesthetic value of the bathroom rack. Also, the bathroom rack structure is not stable. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved bathroom rack to overcome the problems presented above.